Bechloe - Between the Scenes
by bulletproof-bechloe
Summary: UPDATE: This story goes into detail about what (in my imagination) happens after Pitch perfect. Chapters 1-6/7 are what "happens" during the movie. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. After the Semi-Finals

"Aubrey, you really didn't need to do that," Chloe hesitated.

The blonde shot Chloe a look full of hatred. "Why would you want her here. Why would anyone?!" She was practically shouting now.

Chloe stepped closer to the complaining leader, standing up to her for the first time in her life.

"Beca has done plenty for this group, one of them being giving me a reason to still be here."

Chloe stormed off into the hallway and heard Aubrey let out a frustrated scream from behind backstage. She pressed her back and head against the wall, and let her knees cave to force her to sit on the floor. She cupped her forehead in her hands, and tried to think things through. What was upsetting her the most at this very moment is the fact that since freshman year, she had been there for Aubrey. The first year they made the Bellas together, Aubrey was incredibly quiet and insecure. Chloe had helped her with some of her insecurities with her pure kindness, but it seems all that Aubrey has done is stab Chloe in the back. The last year being in the Bellas together couldn't be any worse at this point. Not only has Chloe lost her best friend, she also has lost the girl she thinks she may love.

Back in her dorm room, Beca lay exhausted on her couch. Her mind was completely clear, and she simply didn't want to think. She had her legs folded upward, so her laptop lay rested on her thighs. Instead of drowning in negative thoughts, she could at least drown in remixes instead.

She pulled up a list of songs to mix together, Titanium being the one most recently used. So much for not thinking, she ironically thought.

Ever since the night with Chloe in the shower, she couldn't help but worship everything about the song. Beca felt completely accepted by Chloe, and no one else in the Bellas. Beca saw the light of Chloe's eyes as she closed her own, trying to relive the night. The moment Chloe started to sing then, Beca was no longer afraid. There was something in the way the red haired girl looked at her. Beca smiled as she replayed the moment in her head again, and couldn't resist to click "Titanium" to use in her mix. But Beca thought for a minute. She just wanted to listen to the song plain instead for now. Beca leaned her head back on a pillow, putting her headphones over her ears. The memory connected to this song forced her to smile, and mouth the words.

"Fire away, fire away," sent shivers down her spine every time. It was the first line she ever sang with the beautiful redhead whose eyes flickered over Beca's face with satisfaction. She let more of the song flow into her head, still smiling, but closed her eyes from exhaustion.

Beca heard a knock on the door, determined it would be Jessie, the last person she'd want to see right now next to Aubrey. She put her laptop and headphones on the table and let out a sigh. She stood up, ready to tell Jessie she didn't want to see him.

As the doorhandle was turned and the door swung open, the only thing Beca saw was a nervous look upon Chloe's face, that suddenly changed to pleased. The next thing she knew, she could smell the hairspray in Chloe's softly curled hair, and felt arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Beca," the redhead breathed, letting out a laugh of relief. The brunette couldn't help to smile. "Im so glad you're okay," Chloe said, holding Beca tighter.

"You're shivering," Beca stated, as she wrapped one arm around Chloe's shoulders, and another holding her arm. The two sat on the bed, as Beca wrapped a warm blanket around Chloe's shoulders, and hugged her once more.

"What brought you here?" Beca questioned. She was rather concerned.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Chloe practically whimpered. She rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Well Chlo, that would be a better question directed to you," Beca said sweetly, stroking the shivering girl's arm.

Chloe looked up at Beca with her classic puppy dog eyes. "I'm fine really, just a little chilly." She inched closer to Beca, who remained silent, but nodded.

Chloe wasn't okay.

"Beca, I know we're not going on in the competition but I hate to see you leave the group," Chloe confessed.

Beca sighed. "I was a waste if space anyway. Aubrey is the one with the pitch pipe, and I'm the freshman 'alt' girl." That's all Beca ever was, it seemed to her.

"Aubrey's insecure from the seniors last year. She was always looked down on, and I think she's taking leadership the way past seniors have. It's not a good thing at all, Beca. I get frustrated too. But you have a way with people. You understand acapella so well, even if you may not know it."

Beca was surprised to hear this pep-talk. She still kept her mouth shut. She hesitated to argue against compliments, in fear of breaking Chloe's heart.

"Chloe, why does she have the pitch pipe and not you?" Beca waited for a reaction, but only received a scowl.

"I've always been her shadow. I was always second best, and I learned to live like that."

"That's not fair," Beca complained, leaning her own head on Chloe's.

"It's really okay. I don't need to be best," Chloe sighed. Beca turned to look at Chloe's face.

"You're best to me. You greeted me. She called me a bitch within the first five minutes I even knew the two of you," Beca recalled.

"I know, but I-"

Beca cut her off. "You're best to me," Beca convinced Chloe.

Suddenly Beca felt overheated and dizzy, but she ignored it. Her friend was more important. Beca tried to clear it up by asking what went on after she had left.

"Nothing much," Chloe poorly bluffed.

Beca tilted her head laughing. "You're lying, Chloe!"

Chloe giggled. "Okay, things weren't great. Everyone was really quiet and Aubrey was pouty, as usual."

Beca scowled. "Did she say anything?"

Chloe looked down at her hands, in which she was nervously playing with. "No, but I did."

"What happened?" Beca shifted her posture, curious to know what went on.

Chloe let out a long and upset sigh.

"I told her she didn't have to say the things she said, and she questioned why I would want you there..." Chloe trailed off into silence. She was almost crying, and breathing shortly and faster every second.

Beca held the upset girl's arm. "What else, Chloe," she asked, while stroking a curly lock of red hair out of her friend's face.

"I told her the only reason I was still with the Bellas was you."

Beca felt like someone had punched her in the stomach she was so caught off guard. "What?!"

Chloe sat up. "I was so close to giving up. I promised Aubrey that even if I dropped the group, I'd still help her find people to audition, and would actually go auditions. But Beca, as soon as I saw you, something drew me to you. You're different, and I simply knew I wouldn't give up on you, especially when I was certain I knew you could sing."

Beca beamed, and locked eyes with Chloe. "You're the only one who has been with me from the start. Your support means everything to me, Chlo."

Chloe smiled, and snuggled up to Beca's shoulder again. "I wish we had made it farther into the competition," Beca confessed.

"It's okay, we tried our hardest," Chloe closed her eyes, secretly wishing to fall asleep here for the night, instead of her own room. Just as this desire rose inside of her, Beca spoke.

"Yes, we did," she said softly.

Beca's eyes flickered over Chloe's head, as she studied her flawless red hair. She found it hard to believe that anyone else's company would be appreciated tonight.

Suddenly, Beca found herself leaning towards Chloe's forehead, wanting to kiss her. She pressed her lips to Chloe's right temple, just beside her hairline. Chloe's eyes softly glistened as they looked up at Beca's. Neither of them had words. But Beca fell shy again. She hadn't regretted her sudden move, she was only afraid of what would happen next.

"Um, listen my roommate is going to be back soon, and she doesn't particularly like when I have company," Beca hesitated.

Chloe's eyes were still glowing with happiness. "Of course," she agreed, removing the blanket from her shoulder.

Beca was the first to stand she nervously walked around and hovered near her desk as she watched Chloe stand up.

"Thank you so much, Beca." The brunette still studied Chloe. She seemed almost devious. She sure could tease with a smile, and it drove Beca crazy.

"No, thank you for checking on me." Beca smiled as normally as she could. She followed Chloe to the door, and must have had a look of longing on her face, because Chloe noticed when she turned around in the doorway. Beca's mouth was open, but no words managed to come out.

Chloe giggled. She stepped towards Beca, and wrapped her fingers around the back of her neck and her thumbs rested on her jaw close to her ears, causing Beca to shiver. Chloe pulled Beca in for a goodnight kiss they both wanted. The kiss was soft and comforting, but the fact that Chloe's hands were touching Beca's head made her very faint. Chloe pulled her lips from Beca's, and she rested her forehead against the other's. She smiled and playfully laughed, still stroking her thumbs on Beca's jaw. Chloe finally pulled away from the younger girl.

"Goodnight Beca," Chloe whispered, stepping into the hallway. Beca was left breathless, but completely content. She smiled at the redhead's smirk she had given.

"Goodnight," Beca breathed with almost no air left. The word crept out of her mouth, and she hoped it would surround Chloe, and bring her back. Beca couldn't stand watching her walk down the hall by herself. Chloe seemed lonely, and that's why Beca figured she had kissed her.

The only thing truly upsetting to Beca at the moment was the fact that Chloe would graduate soon, and who knows where she'd be two months from now. Beca knew she wouldn't be with her then.


	2. Post Bella Reunion

It was getting late, so the Bellas agreed to meet first thing the following morning the night Aubrey left Beca up to plan their show for the finals. It was another cold night, and the girls were saying their goodbyes. Fat Amy had made a joke about the chocolate cake she was so excited to eat when she got to her room. Ending the night on a positive note, the girls laughed together and said a final goodnight to each member.

Beca remained standing still, turning around, taking in the view of the old pool, in which she had performed in during the rif-off. She remembered the way it felt to have almost every soul there singing along with her, and acknowledging and waving to all the smiling faces she saw. She spun around in a circle one more time, remembering the amazing night. Everyone had left, when Beca saw Chloe standing behind her with a soft smile on her face.

The brunette turned her body to face Chloe. Beca began to walk towards her.

"Things could be alright after all," Beca encouraged the two. Chloe folded her arms, and it was a habit of hers, Beca has come to know. She didn't know why, but she loved it.

Chloe looked at the ground, a worried look still on her face. It seems as though she's been worried all day.

Beca spoke up. "Chlo, what's up?"

"Why did I only get one year with you?" She started to tear up, and she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her coat. Beca stepped closer. She stroked the red hair out of her face.

"Thank God we had this year," Beca began softly. " You'll be okay, we'll see each other for sure."

Chloe shook her head. "It just wasn't enough time. I-" she choked on her voice, and let out another whimper. Beca stared into Chloe's eyes concerned.

"Sorry," the crying girl looked away.

"No," Beca said quietly.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, playing with her hair along the way. "Can we have a special night before I go back home?"

Beca smiled. "Of course," she vowed, placing a careful kiss on Chloe's lips shortly after, and it was enough to make the redhead smile, at least.

"Can I come to your place?" Chloe begged, when she really didn't need to. She took her hands from Beca's neck. Beca raised one eyebrow at her and smirked, indicating it was a pointless question. Chloe giggled, and nudged Beca with her shoulder, causing the other to laugh.

Neither of them had been this cold since winter. Chloe held onto Beca's shoulders, desperate for warmth. The two girls reached Beca's dorm, and snuck up the stairs to her room. Beca was more than thankful that Kimmy-Jin, her roommate, had gone home for spring break. Beca got the keys out of her pocket, while Chloe crept up the brunette's neck with her fingers, just plain teasing.

Beca laughed. "You're immature," she joked, as the door opened and the two walked in.

"Oh, says the freshman to the senior?" Chloe stuck her tongue out, taking off her jacket and setting it on the chair. Beca laughed once more, and sat in the chair at her desk.

"Working on something new?" Chloe eagerly asked, walking over to the corner.

"Indeed, and I have the pitch pipe now, so we don't need to 'focus on the setlist as planned,'" Beca mocked the blonde they had both come to disrespect. Chloe snickered, and leaned on the desk.

Beca opened all of her software and sat patiently, yet boredly. She looked up at Chloe. "You know, for just having surgery, you sound better than ever."

Chloe laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, when I'm not singing in the bass clef."

"No, really. Just the Way You Are sounded perfect," Beca smiled. Chloe stood behind her, and kissed the hair on the top of her head as the software popped up on the computer screen.

"Where to start…" Chloe moved to the side of the chair. Beca looked at her and smiled excitedly. "You're going to help me."

The icy blue eyes shot at Beca's. "Oh no, I don't do this kind of stuff, I-"

"Chloe, relax. It's just me. We can do this together. It's about time you were at the very top." The red haired girl sighed nervously. "Alright."

Chloe picked a song, and Beca went with it. "Alright, sit on the bed, I'm going to surprise you. I'll take full blame if Aubrey doesn't like it, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Alright," she agreed with a laugh, as she headed to the couch.

At first, Chloe just fell onto the bed with exhaustion. Eventually, however, she could hear the sound of music coming from Beca's headphones a few feet from her. Chloe rolled over onto her stomach, and held her head up with a fist, her elbow dug into the bed. She studied Beca's face, and facial structures, and found herself admiring everything about her. Deep down, Chloe expected her to be a darker person, but now, all she sees in Beca is concern and understanding. Chloe loved every bit of her.

She had probably been studying the focusing brunette for five minutes. Beca finally caught Chloe's eyes studying her, and smiled back, but kept working. Chloe lay on her back quickly again, laughing quietly.

"Oh, damn it!"

"What's the matter?" Chloe rushed over to Beca's desk.  
"Nothing, I just… messed something up a bit," Beca mumbled, frantically moving the mouse and pressing keys. Chloe nodded, and crossed her arms.

The real reason Chloe stood up so fast is because she just simply wanted Beca. She wanted to touch her hair and feel her face and hug her and fall asleep in her arms, what she almost did a few nights ago. She hovered around Beca, restraining any physical contact as best as she could. Her hair teased Chloe tremendously.

As Chloe was walking back to the bed again, Beca turned around, noticing the shyness of the red haired girl tonight. She took her headphones off her ears and hung them around her neck. "Are you okay?" she asked sincerely. Chloe spun around fastly, but sat on the edge of the bed. "I really don't know."

Beca stopped the music playing from the computer and stared at the ground for a few seconds. She then glanced up at Chloe, who was watching her.

"No, Chloe you seemed upset the other night you were here, too. I know some things went on before you came, but really. Is there something specifically you want to talk about?" Beca stood up and started to meet Chloe on the bed, and Chloe shifted nervously, even though it's what she wanted at the moment. Beca sat closely next to Chloe, who had tried so hard not to look into the other's eyes. As soon as she did, she couldn't help herself.

Chloe reached towards Beca's shoulder to rest her hand on, while instantly meeting Beca's lips with her own. Beca was obviously caught off guard at the moment, but went with it. The kiss was more aggressive, Beca noticed. Chloe's hand traced down Beca's arm, and met her hand, which Chloe held.

Beca pulled back, and smiled sweetly. "I know there's a real problem you're trying to avoid telling me about." She placed one more simple kiss on the confused Chloe's lips.

Chloe, still holding Beca's hand, swung the brunette's hand over her head, forcing Beca's arm around her shoulders.

"I know," Chloe sighed, leaning against Beca.

"Talk," Beca pleaded

Chloe sat up facing her friend, words flooding out of her mouth. "Beca I know you and Jesse have a thing, and it worries me. I mean, I know what happened the other night after the show, but-"

This time, Beca kissed Chloe mid-sentence. Her hands searched for the place she loved to wrap them around the red head's back. Chloe reached for Beca's face, and released a short breath from her mouth to Beca's, and it alarmed her. As soon as Beca retreated again, she saw tears flowing from her face.

"Chloe…" Beca worried. She scowled.

"I'm afraid of what this already is. Beca I love you more than anything. But why am I letting myself fall in love with you every time I look at you, to know that I'm going to have to leave you?"

Beca remained silent, to let the other speak. She stroked her curly hair; she loved to wrap her fingers around every lock.

"Chloe, we will find ways. I promise."

Chloe looked away in disbelief, and let out an audible cry. Beca held the shaking girl. She felt absolutely terrible. She worried all of the same things Chloe did about being separated, but hearing it from her made Beca very upset.

"What can I do to help," Beca insisted.

Chloe looked up at her with her glimmering tear-filled eyes. "Let me stay." Beca nodded, smiling. "For the night?" Chloe added, raising her eyebrows.

Beca stood, and kneeled before her beautiful friend. "You can stay as long as you want to," Beca praised, poking Chloe on the tip of her nose, causing the girl to smile. "I should get back to work, I'm almost done." Beca kissed Chloe once more, and headed back to her desk.

Chloe lay on her bed again. She regretted getting upset like that. It's not like they would be parting ways forever. She imagined the adjustment from seeing Beca every day to maybe only once a month would be difficult, however.

The helpless girl lay down on the bed again, sighing.

Beca turned around in a few more minutes. "It's done!" She smiled, feeling accomplished.

"That was quick," Chloe noticed.

"Years of practice," Beca said, proud of herself.

When Chloe was standing next to Beca, Beca put the headphones carefully around Chloe's ears, and smiled fully. Chloe still wanted to cry, because of how beautiful Beca was to her. She really didn't understand the emotions tonight.

Chloe waited for the music to start. When it did, she heard the beginning of "Price Tag," the song she suggested to Beca in the first place. "Aubrey should take the first verse, when this song came out, she never stopped listening to it. Not even her kind of music, she just loved something about it."

Beca tilted her head. "Only if you sing the second one." Chloe nodded smiling, adjusting the headphones.

Chloe listened some more. "Price Tag" turned into "Don't You Forget About Me." Chloe tried her very hardest not to tear up again. She certainly wished Beca would never forget about her. "Isn't this song from The Breakfast Club?"

Beca shifted, and put her hands between her knees. "Yeah, I just watched it for the first time the other night actually."

"What?! That's crazy!"

"I've been told," Beca cautioned. She suddenly felt guilty. _Why would I put this in the arrangement_, she thought.

"Ooh, just the way you are is in the background to this part!" Chloe smiled at Beca.

"Tonight was amazing, I couldn't ignore it." Beca smiled back, trying to hide her guilt.

Suddenly, the redhead was her loopy self again, and she started to dance in her place to "Give Me Everything," singing along. Beca couldn't restrain herself from laughing. Loopy Chloe was her favorite Chloe, and she was glad to see her happy again. But once again, the guilt of Jesse crept up Beca's throat, causing a choking pain. Beca swallowed, and looked at the computer screen, avoiding eye-contact.

Chloe laughed one last time, and listened to the rest, sitting on top of the desk. The final song eventually ended, and she clapped her hands together very quickly.

"Yay! I absolutely love it, it will be fantastic. You're in charge of all the syllables too when we learn it, you know, since you know the arrangement."

"Oh don't worry. These things stick in my head very easily."

Chloe took the headphones off her head, and swung her legs back and forth, placing her hands under her thighs. "I'm really excited for the finals."

"Me too," Beca sighed. Chloe noticed she kept dazing off in thought.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked with a heat tilt.

Beca shook her head. "Yeah, just tired I guess."

Chloe's eyes glistened at the sound of the word "tired", and Beca noticed. There was an instant gravitational pull between the two. Chloe remained sitting on the desk, as Beca stood up and wrapped her arms and reached around Chloe back. She leaned as far as she could into her as she stood between Chloe's legs, which were still hanging off the desk. Chloe pulled herself closer to Beca, and the two shared an intimate kiss. Beca could feel Chloe smiling the entire time, and knew that she really did love her. She brushed her hands up Chloe's back, and clawed them back down again. Chloe breathed out her nose quickly, instead of laughing, because she was busy at the moment. Chloe felt a smirk on Beca's lips, as well.

Chloe's first temptation was always to wrap her hands around Beca's neck, so she did. Beca pulled Chloe towards her, walking backwards, indicating they should move to the bed. Beca was the one to lead them there, leaving Chloe facing away from the bed. Chloe pulled her lips away from Beca's, and smiled sinisterly. She flipped Beca around and pinned her elbows to the bed, making her fall backwards, as Chloe placed her knee on the bed to Beca's side.

"God, Chloe!" Beca was laughing with the devious redhead, who decided to just lay next to Beca.

"Feeling better?" Beca turned her head toward Chloe.

"Completely," Chloe hummed.

Beca stroked her red hair. "I am too."

Chloe hummed no particular tune, snuggling up to Beca with a blanket. "You know, I asked for a special night for us, but this is one."

"The next one will be unbeatable, Chlo. We can have whatever you want. Music, singing, food… Oreos." Beca laughed at herself, and Chloe giggled, too.

"I'm looking forward to it," Chloe smirked.

The two were silent for a while. Chloe could feel Beca's heartbeat they were so close. She liked to think of it as a lullaby, and a reminder that she was in fact right there with her. Unlike all of the lonely nights in which Chloe lay alone in her dorm room, because her roommate was always at her boyfriend's dorm, tonight she had Beca, and was actually being held by her. All of the things she feared forty-five minutes ago suddenly didn't matter because of the moment. Beca remained to stroke Chloe's hair, and was simply admiring her. She thought of Jesse once more. She concluded she didn't have strong feelings for him, other than friendship, and that's why she figured she had added that song from The Breakfast Club into the arrangement. It would serve as an apology, she thought.

"You asleep, Chloe?" Beca didn't receive an answer, just a soft moan as Chloe rested her hand on Beca's stomach. It wasn't an intentional movement though, Beca knew. She was fast asleep cuddling with her love.

Beca's mind remained to race, along with her heart, as she could feel Chloe's touch on her stomach. She hadn't even thought of how they would tell everyone about their relationship, and frankly, she didn't care of what their response would be. She figured Aubrey would blame it on her "alternative-ness," and say that she corrupted Chloe's mind with her messed up opinions. But for right now, the two were settled on now, and refused to worry about the future.

_They were holding each other now, and nothing else mattered._


	3. The Next Morning Finals Prep

The Next Morning/ Finals Prep

Chloe woke up the following morning and found her face buried in the side of the brunette's stomach, with Beca's arm still around her shoulder. Beca hadn't awaken yet, but Chloe didn't mind. She could lay there all morning and simply look at Beca for hours. Every second since she woke, Chloe's heart's rate increased tremendously. She had really spend a night laying by her side.

The past few days, Chloe's mind has been hazy. She hadn't even stopped to acknowledge her first kiss with Beca, the night before she left her room after the semi-finals. Beca seemed unusually friendly and open that night, and even more so last night. Chloe wasn't sure why, because she had been upset both visits. But something had changed in Beca. She wasn't so conservative or sarcastic or cold to everyone. She actually got everyone to sit in a circle and share secretive information about themselves. She let Aubrey, who has kicked her around all year pick a song to sing. These are all very little things, but Chloe loved it. The Beca she met in the fall was uninterested in almost everything she saw. Not exactly rude, she just looked isolated from the world.

Thinking of the kiss again, Chloe smiled, still feeling Beca's stomach rise and fall from her steady breathing in her sleep. Beca kissed her first, even if it was on the head. And she wanted another before Chloe had left, and was totally open to it. It didn't even feel like a first kiss, but not in a bad way. It was just like it was waiting to happen and it finally did, or maybe Chloe had just dreamed of it for so long, for she had loved Beca ever since she saw her. Or maybe she's too distracted by everything else about the beautiful girl she's cuddling with at the moment.

She was afraid of how far they would go, or if it even went far. _What if Beca suddenly changes her mind and wants nothing to do with me? What if her parents or mine don't accept us together? What will all of my friends say? What will Aubrey say?_ Chloe didn't really care anyone else's opinion, she was afraid of what people might do to split them apart. She has had an awful past of mean girls always getting in the way of her relationships in high school._ If it means staying with Beca, I'll defend myself_, she thought.

Chloe still worried about Jesse, but maybe that is just a friendship thing. She imagines that Beca will just want to stay friends with him. Or maybe never see him again, the way she last talked to him.

Beca's head turned slightly, and Chloe turned her own to face her with a smile.

"Morning," Chloe giggled.

Beca's eyes were still opening, as she woke up to the sight of her lovely friend's smiling face. The sleepy Beca smirked, and buried her head in her pillow laughing.

"You scared me," Beca shrieked into her pillow.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Chloe apologized.

Beca revealed her face. "Don't be, I just never have company," she began, watching Chloe's eyes sparkle, "but I could certainly get used to it," Beca added, kissing Chloe's lips. "How long have you been awake?"

"Ten minutes maybe," Chloe lied, hiding a smile.

"Chlo, I sleep like a rock, you don't have to worry about waking me up in any way, trust me," Beca assured her, laughing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Chloe would have sat up too, but she watched Beca stretch her hands over her head, thinking how beautiful she was. "I'll remember that," she smirked. She really wanted to ask Beca about Jesse, but she didn't want to upset her.

Beca was already up and standing, shockingly to Chloe. She guessed it was apart of Beca being more friendly and happy. Chloe let out a shriek as Beca yanked the blanket off of her, and laughed mischievously.

"Beca! It's freezing!" She really didn't care, she loved the teasing.

"Here," Beca threw a dark gray sweatshirt to Chloe. She laughed, because it wasn't something she'd wear unless she was completely alone, but she didn't care. It was Beca's, and this was the most adorable move she's ever made. Chloe finally sat up on the bed, pulling the sweatshirt through her arms.

"Shit. Chlo…" Beca looked at her with huge eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

Chloe checked her phone. "Almost 11, why?" She suddenly gasped, as Beca smiled guiltily.

Beca froze. "Oh my God, the rehearsal!" Chloe and Beca both laughed, feeling completely guilty, forgetting about the rehearsal that was supposed to start at 10. "We have to go now!"

"Okay okay, relax," They both threw on some shoes, and Chloe fixed her hair in the mirror hanging on the door of Beca's closet.

Beca grabbed a sweatshirt of her own and headed towards the door. Chloe was still fixing her hair, and Beca stopped in her tracks, and stared at the redhead.

"Chloe, you're absolutely beautiful, let's go," Beca was still laughing, as she took Chloe by the hand, and brought her out the door.

Beca let go of Chloe's hand halfway down the hall, which upset her a little, but it's okay, they were rushing. They continued to murmur comments like "Aubrey will kill us" and "we're dead," but they were having too much fun running across campus to care. Chloe also appreciated Beca's presence. Chloe usually walks alone to most rehearsals, even when her and Aubrey live just a few doors apart. Aubrey always leaves too early, and rarely waits for Chloe.

The two stopped in front of the auditorium before walking inside.

"Try to act as normal as usual. Act if you have to, and don't let Aubrey get to you," Beca pep-talked. Chloe nodded, hiding a laugh from escaping her mouth. Beca winked, and they entered the auditorium.

Chloe turned on her straight face, and Beca walked beside her, waiting for everyone's reactions rather excitedly. Aubrey was facing away from the door, but Fat Amy noticed them as they walked in.

"Well well, you wouldn't expect the new leader to be late," Amy said, eager to see someone else comment.

"Yeah well, I'd always expect Beca to be late." Aubrey stood up and crossed her arms. "Seriously, and Chloe? You too?"

"I overslept, my sore throat kept me up-" Chloe began nervously,

"Yeah, and I was on the phone with my mom who I haven't talked to in nearly a year. I ran into Chloe getting here," Beca lied smoothly, looking at Chloe who nodded. Aubrey gave them a suspicious glare.

"Chloe, what are you **_wearing_**?" The blonde looked absolutely disgusted.

She almost cracked up on the spot, brushing her hand down a sleeve of Beca's sweatshirt.

"I-I was in a rush."

"Yeah, Chlo, you look really awful," Beca commented. Chloe bit her lip, poorly hiding a smile.

"Well this can't happen again before the finals. If we're not ready Beca, I swear-" Aubrey walked fast towards Beca, anger rising in her. Beca cut her off by pulling the pitch pipe out of her pocket, and holding it in front of Aubrey's face with a smirk.

The blonde scowled, and walked back to sit in her chair. Chloe was smiling, but she didn't even care. The rest of the group was too.

Beca and Chloe sat down next to each other. "Alright, I already have a mix planned. It starts off with Price Tag. Me and- I mean, I thought-" Beca stammered, almost saying "me and Chloe." She cleared her throat. "I thought Aubrey, you might want to take that first solo?"

I'm not going to get through this entire rehearsal without laughing, Chloe thought.

"Yes, and Chloe should take the next solo. Senior thing, you know," Aubrey constructed, still grumpy from Beca's tease with the pitch pipe.

"Of course," Beca agreed. "Alright and then it goes into Don't You Forget About Me, and if you don't mind, I'd like to take this one…" No one argued against it, so Beca continued. "And then it's Give Me Everything, so. There's plenty of solos, so we can figure it out as we go, you know?"

Mumbles came from the group agreeing.

"Is this okay with everyone?"

The Bellas approved, even Chloe, who was already standing up getting ready to choreograph.

Beca looked at Chloe, because the two remained sitting for a few seconds longer than anyone else, and they shared a guilty smile before joining the group. "Yikes," Chloe had whispered.

As the Bellas rehearsed and learned backups and dance moves, Beca and Chloe found themselves looking at one another nearly every minute. Neither of them could decide if it was because they were finding great amusement in hiding their lie of last night and this morning, or if they were completely falling for each other. It was such a tease to Chloe, watching Beca dance and sing, because she actually looked happy,and Chloe couldn't accept the fact that she is the reason why. It was so hard to believe that Beca felt the same things she did, but she thanked God every minute for it.

After a whole night of being in each other's arms, Beca and Chloe felt miles away exchanging looks with each other from across the room.

Around three, the Bellas called it off, and that they'd meet next Monday at six. Aubrey shallowly thanked Beca for her efforts in arranging something new and different. Chloe heard the exchange, and snickered to herself.

Beca found Chloe's eyes, and winked, as she started to walk out. Chloe nodded, and talked to Aubrey about how well she thinks the finals will go, watching Beca walk out.

"If that girl messes us up in any way I'm going to-"

"Aubrey, she's in the group too. She's not an enemy," Chloe said smiling, trying to avoid tension, but still trying to make a point.

Aubrey shrugged. "See you Monday." She walked out quickly with her bag.

Chloe stood alone in the auditorium until she could no longer see the blonde. Then, as soon as she was out of her sight, she ran for the door.

Beca was waiting around the corner. She walked to her friend, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey!" Chloe greeted with an excited smile, only to be interrupted by a sudden kiss from Beca. The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca,who was touching her face with both hands.

"I've been meaning to do that for hours," Beca smirked.


	4. Finals Prep (2)

Beca held Chloe in her arms for a minute after they had kissed, before Chloe pulled her in for a hug. They stood in embrace, standing on the newly grown spring grass in the middle of campus. "Chloe, I really want… I need to tell you something," Beca stammered.

"Anything, go ahead," Chloe encouraged, holding Beca's arm. The two started walking with no specific destination.

"There's _so much_ I have to say, I don't even know how to put it." Beca looked at the ground shyly, but Chloe just looked at her friend, smiling patiently.

"Well Beca, you don't need to be poetic or anything!"  
The brunette laughed. "No I know, I just-" she stopped herself for a minute. She needed to think it through.

"I think I just… I need to say that," she started, scowling. "... Chloe I'm so scared, I'm terrified. I don't know how well I've been hiding it, if at all, but-"

"What are you afraid of?" Chloe asked kindly. It taunted Beca, to know that she loved someone completely innocent, when Beca herself was anything but that.

"I've never been in any sort of relationship in any way, Chlo. I have tried, and I always run away. I don't know why, but I can't bring myself to trust people usually, or maybe I just don't want to get hurt. Maybe my parent's divorce is messing with me more than I think it is. But… I've never wanted to make someone so happy in my life, but I feel like you're doing more of that, making me happy…" Beca's words diminished to a lower tone. Chloe tilted her head, not exactly smiling, just gazing over Beca's beautiful face, feeling sad that she felt this way, when she didn't need to.

"Do you think you're doing something wrong?"

"Yes, I do. I think I'm being the biggest asshole for being unclear with you, and myself. And all of the Jesse stuff too… I don't want to date him! I haven't all along! Friends, sure, because he's an occasional confidence booster and can make me laugh…" Beca seemed so frustrated. Chloe smiled painfully, but kept listening to her friend, talk about a guy who loved Beca as she did. "But… Chloe, you do way more. You drive me crazy with the simplest smile, and make me light-headed with the slightest touch and I don't know why it took me this long to accept it. I was just afraid to be true to anyone, but I'm not anymore. And it's because of you. I've never loved anyone so much in my life."

Chloe wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She wanted to kiss Beca, but she didn't. She wanted to start the rest of her life with her right now, but she couldn't.

"Beca, you need to know that nothing you do makes me think of you negatively, okay? To me, you're beautiful, and you should be to everyone else, too. I don't care about your past or where you come from. I don't care the deepest secrets you hold, or the darkest fears you have. I love everything about you," Chloe began. She desperately glanced back and forth between Beca's eyes and lips, but continued talking. "Don't be scared, there's nothing to be afraid of," Chloe was practically rambling now. The two had stopped talking. "I won't… hurt you," Chloe's blood was rushing to her ears, and she thought her heart was going to beat through her chest. Beca had been staring into her eyes the entire time she was talking. Chloe's mind froze, forcing her to be silent.

"I love you," Beca weakly whispered, a tear falling from her right eye.

"Oh, Beca," Chloe gasped quietly, reaching up to wipe Beca's tear.

"No, _don't_," the brunette stopped her hand from touching her face. Beca's hands instantly held Chloe's face, as she pressed her body against the other's, as they shared a kiss. Beca had never wanted anyone so bad, and it hurt. She didn't know why it hit her so sudden today. Maybe it was waking up next to her that sparked her desire to always be with Chloe.

Chloe's own hands met behind Beca, and she locked her fingers, resting them on Beca's didn't think in a million years that Beca would feel the same way. She loved when Beca kissed her first. It reminded her that her once fantasy is now a reality. Chloe could never stop herself from smiling while kissing Beca.

Another tear fell from Beca's face, as she held the red haired girl tighter. Chloe felt the moisture from the tear on her own lips, and pulled back.

"Sorry, I-" Beca closed her eyes wiping away the unexplainable tears. Chloe remained smiling, her hand resting on Beca's hip.

"There is no reason to be afraid of me, Beca."

Beca's eyes were red, and she was still sniffling. "I know," she practically squeaked, half smiling. Chloe giggled. Beca's voice was very high pitched when she was crying or upset. Suddenly, Beca's fingers reached for Chloe's hair. She twirled the locks of red, a smile glowing on her face, and tears disappearing from her eyes. Chloe was always drawn to Beca's eyes; it indicated her emotions more than anything else.

"We are just two emotional messes these past few days, aren't we?" Chloe pointed out, trying to lighten Beca's spirits.

She laughed shortly. "Yeah, but these have been the best few days of my life."

"Me too," Chloe agreed. She hugged Beca, trying to comfort her.

"Okay, I know I'm not the only hungry one here," Chloe hinted, her stomach growling.

"You read my mind so clearly, it's ridiculous" Beca teased, making her friend laugh. The two started to walk again, hand in hand.

Beca watched Chloe pour cream into her cup of black coffee, as they sat in a small cafe.

"Gross," Beca muttered, sipping her glass of water, instead.

Chloe laughed warmly, stirring her hot beverage. "You'll need it someday, whether you like it or not."  
"No," Beca shook her head. "I refuse."

"So, you're looking to be a music teacher right?" Beca bravely brought up the conversation of what Chloe was going to do after college.

"If I get a job ever," Chloe huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You'll be a great teacher, I wish I actually wanted to do something useful," Beca made fun of herself.

"Everything is useful somehow," Chloe encouraged with a sweet smile.

Their food was delivered. They ordered anything and everything that appealed to them with lots of carbs and sugar, so mainly muffins and doughnuts and cinnamon rolls, not caring that it was almost four in the afternoon.

"Here's to no more dieting to fit in the Bella uniforms," Beca smirked, holding a chocolate chip muffin in the air.

"Amen," Chloe met her halfway with a cinnamon roll.

They took a minute to at least take a bite of their snack.

"Seriously, how did you survive four years of this dieting thing," Beca questioned.

"I wanted to stay in the group so bad. The Bellas were my only friends, the only ones I ever talked to."

"It sounds to me they weren't very friendly…" Beca recalled to previous conversations she has had with Chloe about them.

"Well, they were the only ones I saw, I guess," Chloe hid behind her pastry, as if it would hide her from her past. She remembers the constant criticism so vividly, she can feel her heart sink every time she thought about them.

"I didn't make any friends outside of the Bellas this year, either," Beca told her friend.

Chloe still had trouble believing she was out to "dinner" with Beca. "So, is this our first date?" She asked excitedly.

Beca shot her a worried look, her eyes huge. "No no no, Chloe, no. I'm going to be formal about it, okay? I'm not screwing this up."

"Aw, but what's wrong with this?"

"Well Chlo, we kinda just said 'I'm hungry,' 'me too' and then left," Beca smiled.

"So!" Chloe tried not to laugh.

"No, I want it to be special," she declared. Chloe smiled and looked down.

The two ate their lunch mostly in silence, not because there was nothing to talk about, or that there was any tension, they just hadn't eaten anything that tasted this good in so long. Chloe insisted on paying the check, when Beca almost slapped her hand off stopping her from placing all of her money on the table. They received a few judgemental looks from others in the cafe, so they walked out as quickly as they could.

Chloe was singing as they walked back to the dorm. Beca didn't sing along, she just wanted to listen to the girls sweet voice. It was one thing that could always calm her down. The one thing that could get her completely through a Bellas rehearsal.

"Not to burst your bubble Chlo, but my roommate comes back tomorrow afternoon, so maybe we should find a new place to stay, starting tomorrow," Beca bit her lip, nervous for a reaction,

"Oh, relax. I understand. Well, my roommate's gone most of the time, and you can always come to my dorm," Chloe informed Beca warmly.

"That sounds great," Beca smiled.

As they walked into Beca's room, Beca noticed she had just missed a call on her cellphone. Chloe sat on the bed as Beca walked to her desk where her phone was charging.

"Weird," Beca mumbled.

"Hmm?"

Beca looked at her phone a second time. "I guess I wasn't really lying this morning when I said my mom called me."

"Oh my God, what?!"

Beca walked to the bed with her phone and showed Chloe her phone screen as she sat next to her.

"Beca, this is great! Call her back!"

The young girl sat there, staring at her cellphone as she held it between her knees, her hands shaking. Chloe reached for Beca's left hand, and held it. Beca quickly glanced up at Chloe, and her eyes were so calming.

Beca sighed, and dialed her mom's number, as Chloe leaned her head on Beca's left shoulder, still holding her hand. She could hear the phone ring three times before she heard a voice.

"Hi mom," Beca hesitated.

Chloe glanced up at Beca's face, which looked disappointed. Beca got along fine with her mom, but never felt good enough for her.

"Yeah, why'd you call? Sorry I didn't answer, I was at a rehearsal.

There was a silence for a while. Beca held Chloe's hand tighter, and Chloe stroked her thumb along Beca's.

"Oh awesome!" Beca faked excitement. Chloe scowled.

"Yeah.. of course!... Alright I'll see you there. Love you too." Beca hung up instantly.

"My mom is going to the finals with my dad," Beca said flatly, still in shock.

"Oh, Beca that's awesome! It will be great," Chloe hugged her, trying to impose positive attitude on Beca.

On the inside, Beca wanted to scream. Her parents are the reason Beca didn't ever want to be involved in a relationship. Of course that doesn't apply to Chloe, but it still made her upset. Beca held her redheaded friend tighter. "I sure hope so," she sighed, staring across the room over Chloe's shoulder.


	5. Revelation Chapter

It was 2:44 in the morning, and Beca couldn't sleep, and hadn't slept at all yet tonight. Not even the quiet hum of Chloe breathing could sooth Beca. The troubled brunette stood up out of bed and grabbed a coat.

Chloe felt colder all of a sudden, and saw Beca standing in the middle of the room, pulling the coat over her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll be right back, _please,_ stay."

Beca was about ready to leave her room. Before she left, she put a hand on Chloe's thigh, which startled her, another on her shoulder, and kissed her. Beca then left in a hurry, with no explanation. Chloe felt a strong beat of her heart as Beca closed the door behind her.

_She better be safe,_ Chloe prayed,

Beca was awful at timing. She had to tell herself a thousand times to not cry as she walked through the hall of the dorm. She didn't know why she was going now, to tell Jesse what she thought about him. She was just hoping that Chloe would trust her, and that Jesse would open his door and not slam it instantly in her face. Beca was doing exactly as she was just a few days ago. She arrived in front of Jesse's door, and knocked nervously, but loud enough to hopefully wake him up. She played with her hands.

_Chloe, please stay._

Sure enough, he opened the door. His face almost looked happy to her, but he wouldn't move or say anything

"Hi," Beca began, letting herself into his room. "Were you even sleeping? You answered quickly, and you don't look tired." Beca noticed.

"No, I wasn't." He closed the door behind them, and scratched his head. She noticed him smirking.

She subtly rolled her eyes. "Jesse, I'm not going to play this 'happy ending' game. However, I don't want to ruin the friendship we already have, or maybe had…" Beca was standing by the window, her head spinning.

"No, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for what I said," he admitted.

"Don't be sorry. You're awesome really, I just… I don't."

"You don't love me."

"I wouldn't say that."

"But you don't, Bec. I should have accepted it from day one, but I couldn't help but try."

Beca looked at him. "You're my best friend, seriously. I just-"

"Save your breath. I understand, and there's no hard feelings." He smiled at her. His usual comforting and welcoming smile. She did too, relieved. "Who's the lucky guy, anyway?

Beca choked. She could hear Chloe's snicker in the back of her mind. "Oh, no, there isn't one," she laughed nervously

"I don't believe it for a minute," he laughed, sitting on his bed.

"Well," Beca began. Tell the truth, she'd want you to. "Alright… No one knows yet, but I do love someone else… her name is Chloe.

Jesse looked at Beca smiling widely. "Beca! I had no idea! For how long?" The romantic in him didn't even care that Beca had just confessed to loving a girl, and she was thankful of that.

Beca smiled, looking down to her hands. "Hard to say, feels like an eternity."

"Does she know?"

The shy brunette nodded. "She loves me too, Jess."

The lonely, tired redheaded girl looked around the room, and checked the clock again. It's been about 20 minutes that Beca had been gone. She turned a lamp on that was resting on the shelf, figuring as long as she were up, she could wait until Beca got back. Chloe didn't even think of places she could have possibly went to, but she figured it had something to do with her parents. She respected that, but wished she was trusted enough to be in the room while Beca was doing whatever she was doing right now.

"Why didn't she come, too?"

Beca shook her head. "It was something I had to do myself. I'm not completely different you know, I still have 40 different social issues and flaws, okay?"

They both laughed. "I'm just happy for you."

That line hurt Beca. She felt awful for putting Jesse through a lot.

Chloe ran her hand over the blankets her and Beca had slept under together for the past few nights. She held a blanket up to her face, and could smell Beca, and the rose perfume she always wore. It made her smile, but fed her curiosity. Chloe stood up and brushed her hands down her thighs. She walked to Beca's desk, and didn't even bother to touch any of her computers or equipment. She knew she'd screw something up or break it. Her fingers felt the cold counter top of the desk, as she sighed of boredom.

Then her eye caught a small purple and black box right on the edge of the second shelf above the bed. She stepped in front of the bed to get a better view of it. The box was small, and could probably fit a few tennis balls in it. The box was black with purple floral designs and swirls on it. Chloe's curiosity caused her to reach for the small box, as she knelt on the bed. She held the box in both hands, hardly feeling any weight inside it at all. She questioned whether she should open it or not. Instead, Chloe's fingers rotated the box, and she found a "C" written on one of the sides of the box in silver sharpie.

Her heart stopped._ Does this stand for my name?_ Chloe found herself smiling, as she stared at the marking, still debating whether to open the box, and at this point, she had to. Her fingers lifted the lid off slowly and carefully.

"Do any of the Bellas know about this?" Jesse was hounding Beca with questions.

"Oh GOD no. I guess they're going to have to though, right?" She groaned.

"You certainly can't hide it forever!"

Inside the box were about six or seven papers folded up into little squares. She could see writing on them, and bit her lip as she reached in, and picked one at random. She unfolded it slowly, holding back her excitement. If she hadn't contained herself, she could have ripped one.

_December 22nd, 2011_

_My first major break at home, and it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I can't stand being this far from my best friend. But you know, she probably doesn't even think of me as her best friend._

_I can handle being away from everyone else, but without Chloe, so much seems missing from my life._

Chloe let out a soft laugh from her mouth, covering her mouth with her left hand. She kept reading.

_I can see her smiling face, as she's home for the holidays. Christmas is her favorite day of the year, she's told me probably thirty times. She loves being with her family and seeing her dog and not to mention, eating whatever she wants without Aubrey scolding her for her dieting habits._

_As hard as it might be, I need to learn how to be happy when she is. I know for a fact, she's baking cookies with her mom, and singing Justin Bieber songs with her younger sister (as much as she hates him.)_

_I just can't help but feel alone when she's gone. There's something about her presence that makes me feel at home, no matter where I am…_

Tears were already falling down Chloe's face, as she folded the paper exactly how she unfolded it, and replaced this one with another one in the box. The next one was much shorter.

"Oh my God, what is Aubrey going to say. She totally was eyeing us this morning, because we both walked in at the same time, late to our rehearsal this morning."

Jesse smirked. "Wait, did she…"

Beca kept her mouth shut, smiling guiltily.

"She totally stayed at your place last night!"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time."

_August 21st, 2011_

_I'm finally moved in, and rather creeped out. My roommate hates me, and the first thing I was handed to me was a rape whistle. Some weirdo sang Kansas to me from the car he was in. Also, at this college, DJ stands for "deaf Jew." In other words, I'm definitely not going to survive here. However, I know there's some normal people, because I met two really nice girls today. Well, one of them wasn't so nice. But I've never gotten along with everyone, so. Hopefully I actually find some sort of time consuming activity._

"Wait, Beca. Why are you still here?"

She looked at the ground. "I guess I've been hiding a question."

Jesse scowled. "What is it?"

Smile, fold the paper carefully, repeat.

Chloe stopped breathing entirely when she looked at the date, April 18th, 2012, which was the night of the Semi-Finals. Beca must have written this the night of the Semi-Finals after I left, Chloe thought.

_It happened. I fell completely in love with her._

_I don't want to go on and on about how beautiful she is and how great she makes me feel about myself. I just want it to be written on paper how much I love her. If we end up splitting, I'll have these things to remember. Even when I was a complete stranger, she defended me when someone else shot me down. Aubrey called me a bitch, Chloe covered up for it. I was stood up for in Bellas rehearsals, constantly. She always makes me feel safe, especially when she's singing._

_This all means nothing. I don't know. I've never been this way before. I just wish she knew how much I loved her, because I know for sure I'm doing a shitty job showing it. I feel bad that she loves me too. There is someone way better than me out there. I feel like an unemotional wall that she talks to. But I guess if there was someone else, she'd be with them, and they'd be the luckiest person ever. But right now, I'm that luckiest person ever._

"It's stupid, really Jess. And also really selfish of me to ask you-"  
"Beca, I can accept anything right now. If it means helping with you, don't hold back."

The brunette bit her lip, thinking of every possible answer he'd shoot back at her.

"Am I worth someone's time?"

Jesse moved his head backwards, not believing what she had just said.

"No, no.. shit. Let me rephrase. I mean. Why… why would anyone even want to be with me? I-"

"You're a mystery, Bec. It's an addiction. Not to mention you're beautiful, which just makes you even more intriguing.

"No, I'm serious. I'm scared to death Jesse, why does Chloe love me?" Beca was almost yelling, and getting upset. He stood up and walked to her.

"Why are you here asking me? She's the only one who can give you the best answer to that, Bec. I'm sure she has a ton of good reasons. Anyone could."

"What if I screw up and hurt her, I don't want to, but I screw everything up, even us-"

"Really? Because right now, I think we're just fine. And you're the one who came here today."

For the first time in a few minutes, Jesse had shut Beca up for real. She stopped to think about that last line. Could she really handle this?

_I don't know what is so special in me that she sees. I'm glad to have her attention and care, but I don't want to be a mistake. Sometimes I wish I just didn't have to talk to people to have a relationship with them, because I always find a way to upset people. Not that I don't want to talk to Chloe, I don't want to hurt her._

_She deserves the best, and the best certainly is not me._

Chloe ran her fingers over the page, feeling that the further Beca wrote down the page, the more indented the words were into the paper, indicating she was angry or frustrated when she wrote it. The writing seemed more messy, too. Chloe was crying out loud now, not just shedding tears. She wasn't exactly sad, but not really happy either. She just wanted Beca to believe how special she was.

"You're right… Why am I here?! Shit… shit! " Beca stood up, practically running to the door. He stood up quickly, ready to say goodbye. She touched the door handle, but suddenly walked back to hug him, and she held him tightly.

"Thank you for understanding everything, Jesse," she breathed into his hoodie.

"Any time, kid," he said as she let go, and smiled to him one last time before running down the hall, ready to exit the building.

Chloe quickly put the last paper in the box and made sure it was put back exactly how she found it. She then looked for a pen, and a piece of paper to write on, praying her tears wouldn't smear the ink of the words she was about to write.

Beca burst through the door about ten minutes after she had left Jesse's dorm, not pleased with how far his dorm is.

Chloe stood up weakly. "Oh my God, you're out of breath. Are you okay?"

"You stayed." Beca breathed. She was instantly heading towards Chloe to hug her.

"Well of course I did," Chloe held Beca, smelling the matching rose perfume from the blanket. "Are you okay? Was this about your parents?"

"No Chloe, this was about you.

The redheaded girl froze. "W-What do you mean-"

"I just told Jesse I don't love him, okay?"

"Oh… Why?"

"Because I love you."

Chloe protested. "But why did you tell him now, at... three in the morning?"

Beca sighed and pointed to the bed, indicating that Chloe should sit, so she did.

"I'm not messing around anymore. I want you, and only you. I don't want anything to get in the way of us. I had to tell him now. Chloe I know we've been talking about this for days, I'm just having so much trouble processing it all, and still can't believe that you actually love me. I never knew what it felt like, but i do now, and-"

Chloe held a finger against Beca's lips, smiling. Her smile relieved Beca, because since she had returned, Chloe was scowling.

Beca watched as Chloe's hand reach under a pillow, and pulled out a folded piece of paper, and held it out to Beca.

_She found them, shit._

The brunette delicately took it from Chloe's hand, and looked at it, wondering which one of her little writings it was. Beca studied it carefully, trying to read the words through the paper. She flipped the other side over, and saw a "C" written in silver sharpie.

Beca looked up at Chloe, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't open it," Chloe hummed.

"Why," Beca choked.

"Read it when I'm not here, and you feel alone. Or when you're upset when Aubrey says something rude to you. Read it when you wonder who could ever love you and why," Chloe leaned towards Beca more and more throughout the sentence.

Beca stared at Chloe's lips. "B-but I.. I always wonder that," Beca stammered, setting the paper to her side.

"Don't." Chloe's lips were less than an inch from Beca's, and she couldn't take it anymore. Beca held Chloe's face as she met her lips with the others.

"Don't question anything anymore, _please_. I love you."

Beca nodded, looking at the paper she had placed next to the bed next to her, that would haunt her until she really needed to read it.


	6. After the Finals

_Kept the intro about the finals short and simple, because you all know what happened. _

_Enjoy! Yes, I am still updating this, I promise. Many more chapters to come.~_

* * *

Before they knew it, the Bellas had their finals competition. They had a new look, a new sound, and most importantly, a new personality- goodbye to the old routine.

Beca had wished Jesse good luck before the Treblemakers went on. He gave her a quick nod as he went onstage to start off with a solo. Chloe noticed the short interaction, and tried hiding a smile, because she knew, and was assured that they were only friends.

The Bellas took the stage after their rivals. Of course they were fantastic, and of course, they won first place.

Beca met Chloe in the aisle of the auditorium, and they hugged each other for a long moment. They really just wanted to go back to the dorm, but they had to stay to watch the rest of the show, due to Aubrey's rule. But they didn't mind sitting in silence, holding hands under the auditorium seats.

"Dude, that kicked ass!"

"Yes, dude," Chloe mimicked in the best guy voice she could, teasing Beca.

"No but seriously, that was the greatest thing I've ever done."

Beca was more than happy with how the performance went. She was sitting in the passengers seat of Chloe's car, checking the messages on her phone, as Chloe kept her eyes on the road, acting extra protective of Beca. They had music on very quietly, that is, until Beca needed to express her happiness by blasting the music and dancing. Chloe laughed shaking her head, but a sober look remained on her face. Beca noticed.

"You feeling okay?" Beca reached for the dial to turn the music down again.

"Yeah," Chloe responded flatly. Beca scowled, but didn't argue.

There were a few moments of silence. When they finally reached a red light, Chloe broke and leaned an elbow against the steering wheel, pressing her head with her palm, almost crying. Beca shifted nervously.

"Seriously, do you need to pull over?"

"No, Beca," Chloe snapped.

Reaching for her hand, Beca studied Chloe's eyes. As soon as their hands met, Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, as if she had been hurt. Beca would have let go, but she didn't. "Why are you upset?"

The light turned green, so Chloe pulled her hand out of Beca's grasp, bringing both hands to the wheel.

"I can't be doing this," Chloe whispered.

"Doing what?" Beca pushed. She was really just concerned.

"I am okay. Let's just… make it back alive," Chloe's voice cracked.

Beca didn't know what to do or say. Neither said a word the entire ride back from that red light.

Getting out of the car, Beca still wanted to avoid conversation about what was bothering Chloe.

"Are you tired? I can leave you be for the night if you want." Beca swallowed hard after that offer, because she was completely lying.

Chloe caught the bluff, and smirked. "Well of course I don't want to be alone," Chloe purred, placing her hands on Beca's hips. She was smiling, but not her foolish Chloe smile. This was Chloe's quiet yet sad behavior.

Beca sighed, reaching her hands to Chloe's hair and placing her arms on Chloe's shoulders. "We have more time," Beca reminded her.

"There's another worry," Chloe whimpered. Beca didn't answer. She waited for the worry with a smile on her face, trying to comfort her friend.

"What if being away from each other gets in the way of us?"

"I will always visit you. And you're always welcome here."

"I know but… You'll be away, and could meet someone, and-"

"No."

Chloe looked up, holding back tears. "What?"

"That won't happen. I would never break up with you for someone else."

Chloe nodded, and remained silent.

"Is this what was bothering you in the car?" Beca hesitated.

"Actually no," Chloe took her hands off of Chloe's hips and folded her arms. "I uh- haven't. Driving isn't my favorite when someone I really care about is with me."

Beca stood beside Chloe, and they both leaned against the car.

"My, my- mom died when I was six, she was in a car accident. And my dad married again, and my mom now is great, I have no problem with her but. It was the most terrifying thing to see from the back seat as a little girl," Chloe suddenly looked extremely sober, not showing any emotion at all. She scowled. "But it's okay, we're okay now. So that's why I was freaking out, but… I'll admit, I was bothered by the thought of distance, too."

Beca hugged Chloe. "I know what it's like to have another mom. And I don't know what it's like to be away from who I love the most. But we will be okay," Beca promised.

Chloe smiled. "I trust you."

Beca smiled back, and took Chloe's hand as they walked to, this time, Chloe's dorm. Beca didn't want to risk any trouble with Kimmy-Jin for the night.

Beca had seen Chloe's room, but never stepped inside. It was set up exactly the same, but Chloe had the left side of the room. Her bed had a lot of brightly colored fuzzy blankets on it , with a few pillows scattered around. Beca was thankful it wasn't extremely clean, or else she would have felt completely stupid, because her room is never clean. On the desk there were a lot of picture frames, mostly containing pictures of her and her family members. There were also pictures of the past years with the Bellas, Chloe looking less happy in each picture.

Chloe started whipping her shirt off, eager to change into comfortable clothes, and totally forgot Beca was in the room. Beca was sitting on the bed quietly, not even arguing against Chloe's action, watching her.

"Sorry," Chloe apologized halfheartedly, as she also started to pull her jeans to the floor.

"No, no," Beca stuttered, still watching, as Chloe pulled a shirt over her head. The brunette remained silent, mainly because she was shy.

"Aren't you going to change?" Chloe smirked, pulling the hair out from under her shirt. She found a pair of pajama shorts to put on.

"Oh um, I-I don't need to borrow your clothes," Beca began, as Chloe pulled a shirt at random from a drawer and made her way to the bed.

"Really, I'm okay, thank you." Beca was practically whispering now.

Chloe say next to her friend on the bed. She looked quickly to Beca's top, and then to the shirt she was holding. "Come on. Strip it down."

Beca covered her eyes with her hands and laughed. "Oh come on! We've totally seen each other naked anyway," Chloe giggled.

The brunette loosened up a bit, and played smooth. "Yeah well, that was the beginning of the year, things have changed," Beca teased, pulling her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt slowly.

"Oh? How so," Chloe played along, her eyes flickering with excitement.

"My doctor recently diagnosed me with this rare skin disease," Beca began to smirk, as the long sleeve shirt slipped completely off her shoulders.

"And?"

"Well," Beca pulled her shirt off over her head. Chloe bit her lip holding in a smile. "I'm not exactly supposed to come into contact with anyone."

Beca tried to keep a straight face.

"Not even like this?"

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's bare stomach and a kiss on her lips. She stroked down the brunette's stomach with her fingertips, resulting in Beca to shiver. Chloe released her lips from the others, and smiled deviously.

Beca was beyond stunned, but finally smiled. "I'm not paying your medical bill."

Chloe smiled and watched as Beca pulled her t-shirt over her head. She didn't dare do more, because she knew how shy and conservative Beca is, but she was wishing to change that. Chloe turned her head away and played with her hair.

"Sorry if I scared you," Chloe apologized.

"Are you kidding?" Beca tilted her head.

"Yeah," the other whispered.

"Does this seem scared to you?" Beca kissed Chloe's lips while resting her hand on the other's thigh. She tried to make the kiss as passionate as she could, trying to hide any fear. Even though Beca was trying to prove Chloe wrong, she was terrified, and would be shaking if it weren't for Chloe's gentle hands holding Beca's head. The brunette eventually pulled back, anxiously waiting for a response.

"Perfect," Chloe smiled, stroking Beca's hair.

Beca laughed from relief, and leaned against Chloe's shoulder and held her hands. "How come you've never told me about your mom?"

"I guess I've just gotten used to it," Chloe decided.

Beca stroked the back of one of Chloe's hands with her thumb. "You know what's driving me crazy?"

"Hmm?" Chloe innocently questioned.

"I can't read your note."

Chloe laughed. "You haven't read it yet? I honestly expected different from you!"

"Well you gave me a specific time to read it," Beca smirked.

Chloe stroked Beca's hair slowly. "I want you to meet my parents."

The brunette's heart stopped. She knew she'd have to sooner or later, but she knew she always made awful first impressions, especially on adults.

"Are you sure?"

Chloe laughed. "Of course! They will love you!"

"... Are you sure?" Beca repeated.

"Beca," Chloe laughed, and caressed the other's face with a hand, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You have to meet them."

Beca scowled. She hated when Chloe kissed for persuasion; she always fell for it. "I know," she confessed. "When?"

"Maybe we can all go out to dinner when I move back. But only if you'd like, of course." Chloe smiled her innocent smile and showed off her puppy eyes.

"Anything to make moving back easier, Chloe." Beca was going to do anything to make this right, and make it last.

"Don't be afraid. They won't give you a hard time. Or us, as a couple," Chloe promised.

"Alright, that makes it a little easier," Beca smiled, but she wasn't completely relieved.

Chloe looked down to see Beca fidgeting with her hands. Her fingers were tumbling and twisting over each other, and her eyes were shifting back and forth between the ground and her hands. The redhead held Beca's hand. "It will all be okay," Chloe assured.

"Sorry, I just don't want to screw anything up."

"You_ won't_. Even if they disapprove of anything, which they shouldn't, it won't affect _us_. I will never change my mind about you."

Beca smirked, looking at both of their hands which were holding each other. "You told me to read that letter when I was questioning why anyone would like me."

"I did say that," Chloe bit her lip.

"Would that apply to now?" Beca encouraged with a smile.

Chloe smiled warmly, and couldn't contain herself for a single second more. "Would this change your mind?"

Beca's heart skipped a beat as Chloe's lips were suddenly against hers. Chloe had one hand resting on Beca's shoulder, as she pushed them as they both went down on the bed, Beca laying on her back. Chloe dug her knees into the mattress, one knee to the side of Beca's hips. They both smiled beneath their passionate kisses, as Beca locked her fingers behind Chloe's neck, and Chloe held Beca's face.

Beca felt as if she had never been this close to Chloe, but this time, she wasn't afraid. She was finally getting used to sharing a love with someone, and it was the best feeling she has ever had in her life.

Suddenly, Chloe's lips were less aggressive, and she pulled her head back, smiling and almost laughing.

"If you're going to kiss me every time you prevent me from doing things, I wish I had a lot of bad habits."

Chloe unpinned her knees from beside's Beca's hip bones and lay next to her. "Me too. So did I change your mind?"

Beca pulled a blanket over the two. "For now, Beale. For now."


	7. After Graduation

"Are you serious? Chloe, I-"

"She will never find out, Bec. And she doesn't need to. I don't think me and Aubrey will stay friends for long now that we've graduated."

"She's going to question why I'm coming with you to say goodbye to her, I'm showing up with you!"

The brunette was pacing her dorm room while talking on the phone with her friend, debating whether or not her outfit would be approved by Chloe's fashion designer mother. She felt practically naked without her usual earrings in, but she had bought long dangly ones that would hopefully please Chloe's mom. Beca fussed with them, and scowled looking at them in the mirror.

"Bec, relax. We're only meeting her for a few minutes, and then she'll go her own way. My dad will be here later."

Beca sighed. "Okay. Where are you?"

She didn't receive an answer, just silence. "Chlo?"

"You shouldn't leave your door open like that," Chloe scolded as she snuck up behind Beca to hug her, and rested her head on her shoulder.

The brunette laughed. "Yeah, or else things like you will come in." Beca turned her head to kiss Chloe.

Beca continued to look in the mirror, displeased. Chloe looked with her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Beca mumbled, as she fussed with her silky deep blue skirt. She was wearing a dressy black top, as well as heels. This was Chloe's first time seeing Beca dressed up, and even though it wasn't Beca, she loved it, because it was for her. She was dressing for Chloe.

"I brought something," Chloe grinned, while reaching in a small bag she was carrying.

Beca turned around wobbling in her heels, fixing her curled hair.

Chloe pulled out a necklace, and Beca's eyes lit up. It had a blue diamond dangling from the chain, matching Beca's skirt. Even though it was too girly for her liking, it was a gift from the girl she loved, and that was the best gift.

The two looked in the mirror, as Chloe pulled Beca's hair over her left shoulder, and Chloe tied the necklace around Beca's neck. The redhead then wrapped her arms around Beca's stomach as she was standing behind her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. I love you," Beca hummed. She turned around to hug the other.

"I love you too," Chloe replied. She checked the clock. "It's almost 3:45."

"Ok, let's go."

Beca went to get her purse on her bed. The note from Chloe remained on the shelf, the "C" written in silver sharpie visible. She stopped to looked at it, and Chloe noticed. She stood patiently by the door smiling, until Beca was ready, and the two of them left together.

Aubrey was just hanging up after talking with her father on the phone when Chloe and Beca showed up, Beca following shortly behind. They met Aubrey besides her pile of boxes and bins.

The blonde turned to Chloe to hug her. She was already tearing up.

"This is it," Aubrey's voice cracked, she was still hugging her friend. Beca stood to the side, and the blonde hasn't noticed her until now. She let go of Chloe. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Beca swallowed. "I have a dinner later."

The other glared at Beca. "I'll pray for the person going with you."

"Aubrey," Chloe interrupted. Not because she was offended, because she was that other person, but because Aubrey should be thanking her for all she has done. Of course Aubrey didn't know that Beca was going to dinner with Chloe, though.

The blonde stepped towards Beca, who hadn't moved at all since her and Chloe had arrived. "Thank you for helping us. I'm sure you and the Bellas will continue to be awesome."

"Aca-awesome," Beca corrected with a warm smile. "I'll try my best."

The two seniors gave the freshman appreciative smiles, as Aubrey's dad pulled up to the curb. She sighed, "Alright."

"We-we can help," Beca stuttered. Chloe turned towards Beca half-smiling, appreciating her efforts.

Aubrey scowled. "Sure, thanks," she said confused.

Beca walked over to pick up a box, as Aubrey's dad greeted the girls. Chloe stood back to watch Beca, still hypnotized by her beauty and how she looked today. She slowly walked to the pile of belongings, joining the two. With Aubrey's dad helping, it didn't take long to pack the car. He left the girls to talk and say final goodbyes.

Chloe finally cried as she hugged Aubrey one last time. "Take care of yourself," Aubrey informed, thinking of Chloe's throat. Beca remained to stand in the background.

"I will," Chloe whispered, tucking a curly lock of hair out of her face.

Aubrey stood back and looked at Beca, but didn't move, so the brunette decided to meet her with a hug. "Thank you for everything." Beca compared Aubrey's hug to Chloe's. Of course Aubrey's wasn't as friendly, because she wouldn't dare call Beca a friend, ever.

"No, thank you."

The two let go, and Chloe crossed her arms and tried to smile. Beca finally stood closely next to Chloe, as Aubrey sat in the passenger seat, strapping in her seat belt. The father and his daughter waved while driving away, and the secret couple waved back.

"Ya ready?" Chloe asked her beautiful and well dressed friend. She couldn't get over how adorable she looked. She held Beca's shoulders and touched her nose to the other's, when the car was fully out of sight.

"I guess so," Beca tried to avoid showing any attitude or nervousness. Chloe placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips.

It was a process packing another friend's car. But Beca didn't mind. The only thing bothering her in those five minutes were her insecurities, and most importantly, the annoying curly lock of hair that always wanted to hang in her face; she wanted her hair pulled back. Small talk with Chloe's dad was easy. Anyone can shake hands with someone's father with a smile and introduce themselves. But Chloe's father was very quiet. Beca was worried about making a good impression; the impression Chloe's parents would want.

She tried to calm herself by turning the radio on in her own car, as she followed Chloe's dad behind. It was a short drive, only about 25 minutes off campus. Beca kept glancing towards the passenger's seat, imagining Chloe still grinning at the disgustingly girly clothes she was wearing. She had tried to convince Beca to wear anything she wanted to, but she refused. She wanted tonight to go as best as it could go.

Any chance she could get, Beca checked her lipstick and hair in the mirror. She also tried to lean different directions, just to see if Chloe was visible at any angle, but behind of the stuff packed in the back of her dad's car, Beca couldn't see anything. She just wanted to see her smile. She needed the comfort.

The heart aching thought that this was her last night with Chloe for a while was hard for Beca to ignore.

Beca took a deep breath as she turned into the neighborhood, which is already very fancy compared to her house was huge. It was a light gray and had a wooden front door. There was room to park on the driveway, but she parked at the curb. She got out of the car, instantly making eye contact with Chloe, who shot her a smile while quickly closing her car door. Beca slowly walked up the driveway, feeling her heartbeat dangerously fast. Finally standing next to Chloe again was at least somewhat comforting.

Chloe led Beca to their front door, her father following behind. Beca made quick eye contact with him, but looked away nervously. He was tall and had coal black hair, and the same intensely blue eyes like Chloe's, but somehow, his eyes weren't as comforting as hers.

Beca began to take her shoes off by the front door, when Chloe reached for her hand. "You can keep them on," Chloe reassured her, noticing the stone cold look on her friend's face. Beca just nodded and stayed put.

Just then, Chloe's mom walked around the corner. She had bouncy curly blonde hair and brown eyes, and of course was wearing a perfectly matching and dressy outfit.

"Chloe!" she shrieked, rushing to give her daughter a hug.

Chloe smiled warmly. "Aww mom, I'm so happy to see you!" Beca remained standing back, smiling watching the interaction between the two. Chloe turned towards her friend with a smile, looking her straight in the eyes, reassuring her it would be okay. "Mom, this is Beca," she introduced.

Beca held out a trembling hand, and met it with Chloe's mother's. "It's so nice to meet you," her voice shaking, but her smile hiding the fear. But Chloe could see it in her eyes that she was hiding inside.

"Beca. You're so beautiful! I love your skirt!" The mom's voice was sweet, but Beca had her guards up as usual.

"Thank you," was all she could think of in response.

"Well, come in, we still have a few minutes before the reservations," Chloe warmly gestured, walking down the hall.

Beca was overwhelmed with an actual kitchen table and a chandelier. All she had at her dad's house was a counter. That's all they ever ate at or talked to each other at. The stupid counter.

She took a seat and Chloe sat next to her, slightly leaning towards her. Beca looked at her and winked, though she was still terrified.

"Would you like anything to drink, Beca? Water, lemonade?"

"Water would be great," Beca replied. She had her girly voice turned on, rather than her lower mellow voice. Chloe bowed her head, jokingly glaring at Beca, noticing that she was trying extra hard. She wished she wasn't worrying so much. There is nothing wrong with the way Beca actually is, but she'll never see that. She's so used to not caring about anyone. Chloe wished it didn't have to be hard to convince Beca that she is amazing just the way she is. Chloe had even sang it to her.

Chloe's mom came to the table with a glass of ice water and handed it to Beca, who quietly thanked her.

"So when do you go back home?"

"Thursday," Beca nodded. "I have some pretty late finals this year."

"Sounds it! So what do you want to do in your life?"

Beca laughed quietly, because she knew this would be one of the first questions. "I uh, want to produce music." She nervously took a sip of her water.

"She arranged our song for for the finals. She makes a lot of cool mixes and stuff like that," Chloe eagerly explained. If Beca hadn't known better, she'd tell Chloe to shut up. But for now, Beca had a filter.

"That's great, I'm sure you're very talented."

Chloe's younger sister was suddenly in the room, her hair dark and straightened. "Hey," she greeted Beca with a perky voice.

"Hi," Beca greeted back quickly, shifting in her chair.

"Oh what, no 'hey' to me?!" Chloe teased.

"No." Heather shot back. She snickered to herself checking her phone at the counter. Chloe rolled her eyes laughing. Beca remained silent.

"Can we just go now, I'm starving," Heather pleaded. Chloe's mom looked at Beca who shrugged. Chloe stood up behind Beca and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Alright I guess," the mother agreed, as Chloe's father appeared in the kitchen still shooting daggers at Beca. Beca tried avoiding any and all eye contact.

She stood up as the rest of Chloe's family walked to the front door, Heather rambling about something.

Beca looked at Chloe, fear in her eyes.

"You're doing fine." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and led her to the door.

Beca drove separate, for she was going to leave the restaurant after, not returning to Chloe's house. Beca was absolutely dreading the moment she'd drive away.

"Oh my God, help me."

"Beca, relax. You shouldn't be afraid of them."

The couple were strapped in the seat belts of Beca's car. "Your dad hates me," Beca decided.

"He does not."

"He hasn't talked to me much?"

"He doesn't talk much in general."

Beca exhaled. "Sorry. I just. I've never done this."

"You're doing great. I promise." Chloe smiled sweetly when Beca made eye contact with her. But Beca looked away starting the car. Chloe's smile disappeared off her face when she noticed how upset Beca was.

Both of the cars showed up at a fairly small Italian restaurant. Beca thanked Chloe's father, who had held the door for her and Chloe. Beca hid behind Chloe in the entrance. They were seated shortly.

And of course, Chloe's parents sat right across from Beca and Chloe.

Chloe's mom seemed pleased with Beca for having just met her, but Beca was still hung up on the father. Beca noticed she was fidgeting so she took a sip of water from the glass that was already left on the table.

Her hand trembled looking straight into Mr. Beale's eyes as she put the cup back down on the table.

Heather was all about talking about the finals, because she had supposedly went and loved it. Beca found herself shyly explaining her process of how she arranges songs.

"Any songs that share the same chord progression can be put together somehow. Most modern songs only follow a pattern of four chords, so it's possible to match up any two songs together at once."

Heather shook her head. "I have no idea what you just said, but sounds cool," she laughed, and Beca softly laughed with her. She had felt Chloe's dad's eyes watching her the entire time, but she tried to ignore it.

"So you made a huge contribution to the group by arranging that for the finals. Your parents must have loved it." Mr. Beale finally spoke at the table. His voice was so cold.

Beca looked at him like a deer in the headlights, shocked at his response. "Well my dad certainly did."

"Are your parents into music too?"

"No, in fact I wouldn't be either, if it weren't for-" Beca stopped herself, realizing where this sentence was going. _Was she really going to admit about her parents?_

Mr. Beale scowled, waiting for an answer, so Beca had to continue. "Um, I just spent a lot of time alone when my mom moved out."

His eyebrows lifted slightly, and his lips were pressed together tightly, with his jaw out.

"Oh Beca, I'm sorry," Chloe's mom apologized sympathetically.

"No, it's okay, I was still pretty young anyway," Beca assured her, and looked back to Chloe's father. He had still been glaring.

Everyone ordered their dinners, and Beca took another sip of water.

"Beca has a job at the radio station on campus, and they play her tracks all the time on the radio," Chloe bragged. Beca played with her napkin.

"Seriously? That's so cool!" Heather looked up to Beca, and it made her feel better for a brief moment.

"Beca you live south of Barden, right?" Mrs. Beale politely asked.

"Yup, about a half hour off campus."

"You still live with your father?" Mr. Beale interrupted.

Beca was growing very tense. "Yeah."

"Where's your mom?"

Chloe's mom turned her head toward her husband, shocked at his questioning. Beca had noticed that she had a serious look on her face. Heather looked down at her plate, and Chloe turned her head towards Beca's.

"Uh she still lives in town."

"Do you see her often?"

"Not so much."

"Why not?"

Beca froze, and smiled. She reacted to rudeness this way. "Dad," Chloe began, but Beca interrupted her.

"Well when a parent leaves their child, it's not exactly easy to keep a great relationship with them," Beca tried to explain with a polite tone.

"But she left your father, not you."

"But I also live in my house."

"So how often do you see her, once every few months?

"Maybe twice a year," the volume of Beca's voice was diminishing.

His jaw was sticking out even more now. "Do you even talk to her or do you just see her passing on the street and ignore her?"

"Dad, _stop!_" Chloe got very offensive, she glanced at Beca again. He swallowed.

Beca's mouth was hung open for a few seconds. She eventually leaned back in her chair and pressed her lips together.

"I'm sure Beca doesn't want to talk about this right now. Can we _please_ change the subject?"

Everyone was silent. Beca didn't look at anyone, but saw Chloe desperately looking around to get some sort of reaction from anyone.

"Yes. Let's," Chloe's mom pitched in.

Beca glanced back up at Mr. Beale, and he had been looking to his left, scowling.

"Thank you. So how has your first year of high school, Heather?" This was the only topic Chloe could think of, but she knew it would keep a conversation sustained, because Heather could talk about anything for hours.

The brunette remained completely silent, and didn't even look at Chloe's father until their dinner came. Beca had ordered fettuccine alfredo, and it was apparently a tradition for Chloe and Heather to get spaghetti and share a basket of bread sticks. The flawless Mrs. Beale got a caesar salad and Mr. Beale got some sort of seafood, which Beca hated.

Beca was trying to hold back tears the entire time she was eating. One, because she had to leave within twenty minutes. Two, because she had just argued with her girlfriend's father, and once again, made an awful first impression.

The check came, the money was laid on the table, and they were standing up to leave. Beca stood up and faced Chloe, who had noticed the brunette was seconds away from bursting into tears. She smiled and blinked, stroking her arm quickly. The five of them walked out of the restaurant to the parking lot. Beca had parked a few spaces away from them.

"It was really nice to meet both of you, and you too Heather," Beca tried smiling normally. She shook Mrs. Beale's hand.

"We hope to see you again soon!"

Beca looked at Mr. Beale again, who had a straight face as they shook hands, and didn't say anything. He turned around and went to the car to start it. Chloe told her mom they'd say goodbye quick.

The two walked to Beca's car, Beca shaking from stress.

"Chloe, I-"

"That was not your fault. I don't know what got into him."

"I just feel bad. I didn't even have to mention it."

"But it's okay that you did. My mom adores you, remember? My dad will open up to you eventually."

Beca nodded, tears finally falling down her face. She couldn't believe this was goodbye.

"Come here," Chloe held her tight. She held the back of Beca's head with one hand and wrapped her other arm around her back.

Beca whimpered into Chloe's shoulder.

"Shh, shh. It's okay," she comforted.

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either," Chloe said sweetly. "But it's not forever."

The brunette desperately looked at Chloe's lips, but hesitated. Chloe knew why she was being restrictive, but she leaned towards Beca anyway.

Beca stopped her. "Wait, you're dad will see."

"Good," Chloe smiled. She held Beca's face and met her lips with the other's. It seemed as if Beca were frozen, she was almost unresponsive, but Chloe didn't care. She was going to kiss her love goodbye.

She finally pulled back, and stroked Beca's cheeks with her thumbs. Beca was going to miss Chloe's blue eyes terribly, so she took one last mental image, and another of Chloe's smiled.

"I love you," Beca finally whispered. Tears were still welling in her eyes.

"I'll call you every night, and we'll see eachother soon. I love you too, Beca." Chloe hugged the shaking brunette one last time, and turned around and walked to her father's car.

Beca watched the girl's red curls of hair fly and whip around in the warm late spring air. For once in her life, it had hurt Beca to see someone walk away. She no longer felt numb. She felt everything. But there was nothing she could do, because Chloe's father had already driven quickly out of the parking lot.

Walking to her car door, Beca grimaced, and was completely mindless of the fact that she was crying audibly in the middle of a public parking lot. She pressed her hands on the glass of her car door window, and looked at the ground, seeing the blue diamond hang from her necklace Chloe had given her.


	8. Chapter 8

The brunette had barely made it home alive. She ran over a dozen stop signs and was falling asleep at the wheel while crying from exhaustion. Beca had her music on very low in the car all the way home, and she hadn't even pay attention to it. All her mind was focusing on was the familiar feeling of holding someone for the last time. She had known the feeling too well, but not when it was letting go of someone she actually loved herself.

Now, Beca stood in the middle of her mostly packed dorm, crossing her arms and staring at her desk. She thought of all the times Chloe watched her create mixes of songs, and whispered down her neck in the process.

Even Kimmy-Jin had move out and was gone, causing Beca to feel even more lonely.

Beca was completely aware that makeup was smeared all over her was still wearing her annoyingly girly clothes, fearing she'd feel even farther from Chloe. Her friend's essence still lingered through the fabric, surrounding her skin.

Beca was afraid to listen to any of her mixes; they'd make her think of Chloe.

She didn't want to sleep; she'd remember every night sleeping with Chloe.

She thanked the gods that the remaining Bellas wouldn't meet again until fall.

Most importantly, Beca was afraid to open the letter. She was afraid to hear Chloe's soft voice over her shoulder reading the letter for her. Beca wouldn't be able to handle it. She was strongly fighting every urge to unfold the small paper. She hadn't even touched it since she put it on the shelf.

Part of Beca wanted to see Jesse, but he couldn't do anything. No one could get through to Beca like Chloe could, and Beca knew it.

Beca's heeled shoes had given her blisters, and she had just noticed she had been in excruciating pain as she looked at her feet. There were marks all over them. Her heart hurt more than her feet at the moment, though. Beca sat at her desk chair, facing away from her computer. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Chloe sat on her own bed at home. The sweatshirt Beca had given her after the first night she stayed at her dorm was laying in front of her. She wondered of Beca noticed she never gave it back. It still had the rose scent. Chloe teared up at the thought of that sweet smell eventually fading away.

She reached her hand to touch it. She tried to smile at the memories that were flooding her mind, but she wasn't up for following that cliche "don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened" phrase right now. She remained to scowl her lovely scowl.

Suddenly, Chloe realized she hadn't called Beca back to make sure she made it back okay. She quickly found her phone and punched Beca's number in, yet again upset that this is now their main source of communication now. The phone rang a few times.

"Call from: Your Love, Chloe Beale :)" is what Chloe had changed her name to in Beca's phone. Beca's hand was shaking it as she answered.

"Hi," Beca breathed, trying not to give away the fact she was still crying.

"Hey," Chloe slumped her shoulders. "I take it you're back okay?"

"Well I'm certainly not okay," Beca laughed, still crying.

"Me neither... Look I'm talking to my dad tomorrow about what happened."

"No, it's_ my_ fault, Chloe."

"No it's not. No one talks to someone like that during a conversation about divorce, _especially_ when that person is my girlfriend."

Beca actually smiled at "my girlfriend." She hadn't heard her say it yet. "It's really okay, there are far bigger reasons for me to be upset."

Chloe sighed. "I know. We are going to see each other weekends at least. I promise."

"If our jobs allow it."

"I'll quit."

"No Chloe, don't."

"Beca I'm going to get a bigger job anyway."

"Ok," the brunette replied quietly.

"What are you doing right now?"

Beca was still standing, refusing to sit on the bed. "I'm in my room."

"Oh."

"Chloe I can't sleep in my bed tonight. There's no way."

"I feel your pain."

Beca sighed. "I'm also afraid to touch your note."

"Why?"

"I-" Beca paused. It was a weird explanation. "It's just another thing that relates to you, and everything does. Chloe, I'm standing in the middle of my room staring at the wall, I can't even touch my mixing stuff," Beca's voice was rising.

"Beca, listen to me-" Chloe said as she heard a whimper from the other line. Chloe could barely keep herself from crying.

"You need to sleep, sweetie. You have a big test tomorrow and you can't afford to not get any sleep."

"I could care less about my finals," Beca muttered.

"Please Beca, not just because of your test. I'm worried about you. This will be a hard adjustment but we will get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it."

Chloe scowled. "Believe me, I don't either…"

Beca paused to think. "Chloe we were so busy at the end of the year, we didn't even have that special night before you went back!" The brunettes voice squeaked from heartbreak.

"Every night I spent with you this spring was a special night."

"No, Chloe. I need to learn to be enough for you-"

"Beca."

The girl continued to cry.

Chloe continued. "Why do you think you're not 'good enough' for me?"

"Because I'm not. Chloe what have I ever done for you?"

The redhead smiled. "You opened up to me."

Beca sniffed. "What?

"You already make me feel unbelievably significant. I know you don't open up to just anyone."

"That doesn't count, that's not actually doing anything for you."

"Allowing me to love you is the best gift you could ever give me."

Beca stopped breathing, let alone crying. No one had ever told her anything like that before.

"Wow," she whispered. Beca had absolutely no idea what to follow that up with.

"I'm serious. So if I hear one more time that you're not good enough I'm going to sit there politely and tilt my head and smile, and you will know that I'm not going to argue with you about it."

Beca laughed. "Okay." Her crying was letting up.

"Sorry I had to get all serious."

"No, no," Beca protested. She secretly loved these deep talks with Chloe. "When can we meet again?" She asked

"I'm not going to be busy until late June. We can do anything basically any time you want."

Beca slightly smiled. "Well maybe this weekend."

"Yeah, if you promise me you will get some rest."

"I don't know if I can promise you that one," Beca teased.

"Whatever I'm not going to not see you if you're tired anyway."

"Well thank God because there isn't a time I'm not."

Chloe hesitated to bring it back up, but it was really bothering her. "You want to know why I think my dad was such an asshole?"

"Why?"

"He's very weird about marriages since my mom died. Like him and my mom are completely fine but... He's been super protective of me and Heather ever since and I think he just doesn't like the idea of separation between any people."

"Oh, yeah that's… understandable. I'm sorry, it must be incredibly hard."

"I don't know why he took it out on you. Like me, I guess he just doesn't have boundaries. Or a filter. So sometimes bad things come out."

"Bad things never come out of your mouth," Beca stated.

"Oh yes they do."

"Not that I've heard."

"You will." Chloe laughed.

"It's really okay, don't worry about it. I just hope we can get along eventually."  
"You will, I promise."

Beca glanced back over at the letter. Her desire to read it was growing more and more by the minute.

"How was everyone after I left?"

"My mom was angry with my dad and they bickered quite a bit. Heather really likes you though."

"I'm glad. She seems just like you."

"No. That's what everyone says, and just, no." She laughed.

"You're mom is super nice. I couldn't tell if she was pretending to like me though. Then again I was pretending to be a cutesy innocent girl but."

"She loves you, okay? And it wouldn't matter if she didn't."

"I guess."

"Tomorrow is your last final, right?"

"Yeah, in my literature class." Beca groaned.

"You'll do fine."

Beca laughed again. "Uh-huh." Her eyes were still on the note.

"I'm not opening your letter."

"Ugh, Beca just do it!"

"No," she said sternly. Chloe remained silent. "I want to read it when we're together."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"I just do."

Chloe was smiling, but didn't show it in her voice. "I'll be there when you read it."

Beca was smiling too. "Okay," she agreed.

"It is getting late, you know," Chloe yawned.

Beca glanced at the clock, and it was past 11. "Your idea of late."

The redhead giggled. "It's been a long day."

"Sleep. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm totally fine. I just probably won't sleep myself."

"Please try."

Beca's hand started to shake. "I will."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow when you're done with your final."

"I will," Beca promised softly. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Sweet dreams, Beca. I love you too," were the last words of Chloe's sweet voice that Beca had heard for the night. No longer would she hear Chloe's breath to fall asleep to.


	9. Chapter 9

_Quick author's note, I know I don't usually do this but I realized how many follows I have on this so I'd like to update :X_

_- This will be a really REALLY long story. Like I'm talking chapters until Christmas. Which is farrr from where it is now. And after that too. Idk. It might end there, might not. I have a lot of options on how to end this and idk how it will happen. But YES, I am keeping this up to date, although I am busier now that school has started._

_- I might start other one-shot stories if I think of any. _

_I think that's it! Enjoy-_

* * *

"What-what do you mean?"

Chloe inched closer to the timid brunette. "What do _you_ mean_,_ babe? I was never gone." Her voice was as sing-songy as ever, and Beca was weak for it.

"But you were! You were Chloe, I met your family, and-"

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Chloe giggled so innocently, this time not a trace of alcohol on her breath.

"No. Chloe I don't know what this is, but you need to leave. I think we're both confused. Maybe you're drunk, I don't know. But there's no possible way you could be here unless you were playing a sick joke on me this whole time."

Beca took Chloe by the arm, who was loopy as ever. She giggled, but walked with ease to the door, until they got there.

Chloe then grabbed Beca's wrist and pinned it over her head on the wall, pressing her body against the other's. The redhead smiled as she leaned in to kiss Beca aggressively. Her other hand traced down Beca's side and found her hip, as she used her grasp to pull herself even closer.

Beca's lips moved with Chloe's, as she completely forgot their past situation. Shutting her eyes, she knotted her fingers through the curly red hair that she'd never get over.

Chloe pulled away hesitantly, and rested her forehead on Beca's. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Beca shivered, worried of what the explanation would be.

"You're right, I shouldn't be here."

Beca frowned. "But you're not, Chlo."

As unfitting as it was at the moment, Chloe simply smiled her big, sweet smile, and that was the last thing Beca remembered before waking up, alone.

* * *

Chloe poured coffee into an off-white mug and joined her father on the family room. He was reading the newspaper and had the news on.

"Hey dad," Chloe sighed, wrapping her bare feet under a blanket. She had her hair in a messy bun and she wore Beca's sweatshirt.

"Morning." He flipped a page of the paper, not making eye contact with his daughter. She smiled at him, but looked away nervously when she realized he wasn't about to start a conversation.

"Um. Can we, can we talk about... Last night?" She looked down at her coffee which she hadn't tasted yet. She remembered how much Beca hated coffee.

"Look." He folded his newspaper and put it on the coffee table. "I am fully aware that what I said upset both you and your friend."

"Girlfriend," Chloe corrected. She stared at him with her intriguing eyes, making it impossible for her father to look away.

"Right." He scowled. "I'm sorry I upset you."

"Dad, why did you have to get so caught up in it? That is a very personal topic for just having met someone."

The man didn't speak, he remained watching the TV.

"I know that it's.. Because of mom, and-"

"No. No. It's not."

"Do you even like Beca?"

"Yes."

Chloe hated one word answers, and her dad always gave them. She cleared her throat and looked past her father's eyes.

"She's very polite."

"Seriously?"

"Chloe-"

"No. Dad, I tried so hard to make everything okay for her yesterday. If you want to know the truth, she would never wear what she did for anyone else, but unlike you, she wants me to be happy."

"What difference does it make what she's wearing?"

"She wanted to be accepted by all of us. She went out of her way and altered her stubborn self and did something she hates to do because she wanted things to work out, but dad... I don't think you did."

Chloe sat completely helpless, still glaring at him. He scowled and folded his arms.

"You're right, I'm sorry. She can come back any time you guys want."

"If she even wants to."

Mr. Beale let out a frustrated sigh.

"And you're going to apologize for what you did."

They held eye contact for a few seconds, but the girl's father didn't respond. Frustrated, Chloe stood up and walked out of the room with her mug. She suddenly didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

* * *

Beca sat at in the warm room during her final, finished way too early as usual. She didn't even remember what half the shit she wrote was about. She was distracted by her pounding and racing head.

Her dream seemed so real. She could actually feel Chloe's energy and soft curly hair- but it was all fake. It especially hurt because they agreed that what was happening was all in Beca's head. She looked at the empty chair next to her, and imagined Chloe resting her head on her hands on the desk. Her eyes were shining and her smile was sweet, and also non-existent.

And then her voice filled Beca's head. It danced around and wouldn't leave the brunette alone, but she couldn't control it. Once Beca gets used to a sound, and falls in love with it, it simply can't be let go. She becomes so close to all of the music she loves. She can listening to anything she wants when she wants. She can alter the sounds and add a layer and filter different sounds and deleted what she hated. Beca could create whatever she wanted to.

But she couldn't hear Chloe's voice every day anymore. She couldn't hear the calm sweet orders I'm rehearsal. She couldn't hear the humming voice anywhere they happened to cross paths. She couldn't hear her comforting voice at night or bubbly voice in the morning. She couldn't hear her breath through a kiss or the giggle after a hug, and this was all missing. It was too much to have missing.

Beca could finally leave when the professor announced the time had come, and she instantly stood up, and was the only one done with the long and awfully difficult test. Beca had done surprisingly well in the class all year, and didn't need that high of a grade to pass the course anyway. She found herself to be the only one standing, as she felt all eyes on her as she walked down the aisle with her test. She gave the professor a cold look and walked out, already reaching for her phone she wasn't supposed to have in her pocket.

She dialed Chloe's number and waited anxiously, walking quickly out of the building.

"Hello," she heard a soft voice on the other line.

The brunette paused and stopped walking. That simple sound of her voice was so shocking. "Voices," Beca muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. This is real. Sorry." Beca started walking again, feeling stupid.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Are you okay?"

"No. Not at all."

"Uh, okay... How was your test?"

"Fine."

That might have been the quickest exchange Beca had ever had with someone on the phone before. "Sorry I'm spitting answers back at you."

"No it's okay, you probably want to get out of there as soon as possible." Chloe paced her bedroom.

"Yeah," Beca sighed, opening the door which led her outside. "How's father Beale?"

"I don't know. He said you could come back anytime you want, which I know after last night, you probably don't want to, but-"

"Yes. I do. When can I?"

Chloe was shocked. "Umm, I'll have to talk to my parents about it."

"Okay."

Beca seemed really emotionless, and it worried Chloe. Maybe she just was still in silent mode from her exam or she was actually just her regular cold self. But Chloe hadn't seen that other side in a while. And she knew it was because Beca thought everyone had left her again, but Chloe didn't want her to think that.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, yeah, just tired.." Beca thought of her dream. She had forgotten until now how bad she wanted to tell Chloe about it, but she remained silent. "I know you're worried about me, but I'm okay. I just have a lot to get used to."

"I didn't say I was worried," Chloe hid her emotion.

"I can hear it in your voice."

Chloe swallowed. "Sorry. I just want you to be okay."

"And I am."

That time, Chloe could hear a smile in the other's voice on the line, causing herself to smile. "Okay. I know I'm paranoid, I'll try to be calm from now on."

"You're really okay."

"Can we meet this weekend? Maybe tomorrow?" The questions suddenly burst out of Chloe. Beca scowled.

"Well I mean, sure if we can find a place to meet-"

"I'll come to you. I will drive to your house, we don't have to meet in between."

"Oh. Oh, okay." Beca's voice was growing high pitched from excitement. "Why? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I really don't want to be here."

"Yes, of course we can meet tomorrow." Beca was approaching her dorm.

"Okay. If it's not too soon, if you want more rest, I get it."

"No. I'm not going to need it."

Chloe was already imagining tomorrow night. "Perfect."

"I have to pack, but I will text or call later."

"Alright. Love you," Chloe smiled.

"I love you too," Beca responded, and hung up as she entered her dorm.

She went upstairs to find that her dad had already moved boxes out of her room.

"Dad! I didn't ask you to help!" She laughed.

"I know how much you want to get out," he laughed. They had gotten along a lot better since the finals. Maybe it was because Beca was no longer a dark and conservative person. He saw how much more happy she was, but he didn't know why or how.

They moved everything out and then eventually to the car within a half hour. Beca had checked about thirty times that she had her black and white box with Chloe's note also in it. Once she was certain she still had it, and all her things were packed, Beca and her father left Barden. New beginnings were ahead, and Beca didn't even feel herself anymore.

She felt in love.


End file.
